Who Knows?
by KaraSays
Summary: What could possibly be found out at a Quidditch game?


**This is part of the Round Robin Challenge on Twin.Exchange!  
**

**KaraSays - Character: Blaise**

**Scenario - At Hogwarts, it's raining, and the characters are playing or watching Quidditch.**

**Prompt - wizard chest set.**

**Quotes - "You stuck your what, where?'**

**Hope you like it.**

**00000000000000000**

**Blaise sat on the bench watching the Quidditch match. It was Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin, and he already knew who was going to win. His best friend Draco was the seeker and only lost to Harry Potter. **_**Speaking of**_**, Blaise thought as he looked towards the Gryffindor section. **_**Ahh yes there they are, playing a game of Wizard chess at a Quidditch game, how tacky**_**, he thought as he spotted Harry and Ron. He continued to comb the section until he came across the bushy haired know-it-all at the very end on the row, next to the railing. **_**How beautiful**_**, he thought as he watched her turn the page of her book. How she could read in the middle of a rain storm was beyond him, but he imagined she charmed her book.**

**Draco noticed Blaise's look and followed his gaze to the Gryffindor section before rolling his eyes and looking around for the snitch. That's when Draco noticed it, buzzing right in front of Granger's face. **_**She must be really into that book**_**, he thought as he raced towards it. Everyone noticed Draco zoom off and noticed the snitch right in front of Granger's face zigzagging.**

**Draco wondered why the snitch didn't move from its spot but still flew towards it. He was mere feet away, trying to slow down, when Hermione looked up and screamed. **_** What the hell is he doing? He doesn't hate me enough to ram into me does he?**_** she thought for a second until she saw the snitch in front of her face. She let out a sigh of relief before she noticed he wasn't slowing down. **

"**HARRY!!" she yelled. She was frozen, stuck with out her wand.**

**Harry looked up from the chess game and jumped when he saw what was going on. Ron turned to look and swore as he fumbled with his wand. None of them where fast enough, Draco was only a foot away from her when Blaise realized Draco wasn't kidding, and he really couldn't stop. Quickly Blaise pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.**

**He wasn't fast enough, Draco had slammed into her and she was now falling fast over the railing. Blaise stopped breathing long enough to cast the spell and have her stop. He sighed with relief when he saw that the spell worked and he saw her suspended in the air. She looked so scared. He didn't care who knew anymore, he got up and ran across the field wand still in hand ready to lower her when he got close enough.**

**She noticed him and glared. What the hell is he doing? She asked herself before realizing that he was the one who saved her. He got right under her and let her down slowly, moving her body so that she would land on her feet instead of her face. As soon as her feet touched the ground, he threw his wand down and engulfed her in a tight embrace. **

**To say people where shocked was a bit of an understatement. Hermione could hear all the people beginning to whisper as Blaise just pulled her tighter and tighter. Normally this wouldn't bother her, she might even be glad, but her shoulder and ribs hurt pretty badly.**

"**Blaise let go, please," she whispered. Blaise let go, a little hurt by her words until he saw he hands fly up to her stomach and shoulder. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked with concern written all over his face.**

"**Yeah," she said leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He noticed that she kept her body positioned away from him, and knew she must be in pain.**

**Blaise had forgotten they where surrounded by people until he heard Draco and Harry come running up shouting.**

"**Blaise, I'm so sorry," Draco said coming to a halt in front of his best friend. "I really couldn't stop. Is she alright?" Draco asked addressing his best friend. He glanced at Hermione and looked her up and down noticing she was holding certain spots of her body. "Maybe you should take her to the infirmary," Draco suggested.**

**Harry was the next to reach them, "Let me take her."**

"**No," Blaise and Hermione said in unison. He felt her shiver from the rain and pulled her as close as he could without hurting her. **

**Harry glared and took his glasses off to look at her as he said, "Hermione, you're hurt, and I think your shoulder is bleeding." He said pointing to her left shoulder. She stumbled back from Blaise and noticed that indeed her shoulder was bleeding and the rain made the blood run down her shirt. It looked much worse because of the rain, but she noticed how much it really did hurt.**

"**Blaise can take me if he doesn't mind," she said turning to from Harry to Blaise who nodded. "Can you just find my book?" she asked Harry. Harry nodded and stalked off. He knew they were in a relationship, but as far as he knew, he was the only one besides Draco. He needed to be updated when they decided everyone should know about them.**

**Draco meanwhile hadn't moved. "I really didn't mean to hit you," he said looking at her. She looked up from the ground with a scowl but dropped it when she saw his face. He looked so sincere, she wasn't sure if she had ever seen his face like that before. She nodded and held out her good hand for him to shake, which surprisingly he did lightly though, as if not to hurt her. Blaise stood there with an emotionless face but on the inside, he was very proud of Draco for being such a gentleman. **

**Everyone was finally running up as Draco let go of Hermione's hand and turned to look at Snape who was the first to reach them. "What is the meaning of this?" he sneered down at them. Dumbledore was right on his tail as came up behind him appraising the situation.**

"**Professor, I think Miss Granger should go to the hospital wing before any questioning is done," Dumbledore suggested to Snape.**

"**I'll take her," said Blaise putting his arm back around her waist.**

"**You do that," Dumbledore said with a knowing look and a wave for them to leave.  
Draco followed them until they reached the Great Hall then went his own way to find Pansy.**

**000000000000000**

**Blaise made it to the second floor before he picked her up and carried her. She seemed dizzy, and he was worried she lost too much blood. He practically ran with her when she started to nod off. When he reached the infirmary he kicked open the big door, causing Madame Pomfrey to jump.**

"**Oh heavens, lay her down here," she said pointing to the closest bed.**

**000000000000000**

**Hermione woke up to the sound of Harry's voice. **

"**And then I threw the book in the mud and kissed him back," he was telling someone else.**

"**You put your what, where?" she asked turning over to see him talking to Blaise and holding Draco's hand.**

"**I told you that would get her up," Draco said to the boys.**

"**How are you feeling love," Blaise asked getting up and sitting next to her on the bed.**

"**I feel fine, a little shocked," she replied honestly.**

"**About what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Well," she said pointing between the two of them. "And," she said pointing between Harry and Draco.**

"**Oh well you see we," Blaise said pointing between the two of them, "have been dating all year, and you're deeply in love with me." He wore a perfect Slytherin smirk. "And those two," he said waving to Harry and Draco, "have so much sexual tension built up that it was bound to happen. It just happened to happen while looking for your book."**

"**Really?" she asked Harry.**

"**Oh my god! You have no idea," Harry said nodding. " I totally wanted to punch him when he first came up and just planted one on me, but then it became this passionate battle for domin-"**

"**Stop HARRY!" Blaise, Draco and Hermione said at the same time.**

"**I think we're going to go," Draco said jumping up from his chair and pulling Harry with him. **

**Harry stopped and turned around, "You sure you're okay?" he asked Hermione. She nodded and then Harry walked to the end of her bed before turning around again, "And it's safe to tell people about you? You know they're going to ask us." He was looking more at Blaise than Hermione. Blaise took a moment to look at Hermione before nodding and waving Harry off.**

**Once they where alone, Blaise lay down next to her and put his head on her stomach. "I was so worried about you. When I saw you falling, I nearly jumped out of my skin," he told her. "Please don't scare me like that again."**

"**I know," she replied while she started to rub circles on his hand. "I'll try."**

**They stayed like that for awhile until Hermione started to nod off and Blaise sat up to look at her. "I love you," he told her thinking she was asleep.**

"**I love you too, scaredy cat," she whispered teasingly.**

**000000000000000**

**Thanks! Please Review!**


End file.
